It Ends Tonight
by ForbiddenKitsuneNin
Summary: OneShotSongFic IYxBleach It ends all in one night, and it starts all in one moment. Who would have thought that one moment can cause so much to happen. In the end creating a Living Hallow.


Disclaimer : I Do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Bleach. And I do Not own the song It Ends Tonight by All American Rehects

* * *

The full moon hung high in the sky, shining through the window and onto a boys scowling face. He lied upon his bed, hands folded on his stomach, staring at the ceiling. His onyx hair in a ruffled mess, due to a day of constantly running his hands through it. It had been three years that his life had begun its decent. Three years ago, everything was perfect, save for those common problems in life. Now things were far different. 

Three years ago, when he was a plucky boy of 10 years, it began. On his sister's 15th birthday, things changed. Soon both his mother and grandfather's attentions were on her and her a lone. They began to sing appraises of her. They began to ignore him. Soon it seemed that they had forgotten his name.

**Your subtleties **

**They strangle me **

**I can't explain myself at all.**

** And all the wants **

**And all the needs **

**All I don't want to need at all.**

At first it was not so terrible; of course she had more things going on. He was able to deal with it at first, in fact he was proud of her but yet he was envious or her. People were worried for her; people thought of her more, she was always on their damn minds! He soon grew tried of this, nobody paid attention to him, nobody. Ever where he went it seemed that everything had something to do with her.

Slowly he began to lose himself. His mind would unweave. Begin to think of what life would be like, without him, without her. There were times when he would watch her leave, after having come back for a visit, and wish that she didn't come back. He would wonder how his mother would react, how his grandfather, everyone would react. Would they weep, cheer or simply just move on.

**The walls start breathing**

**My mind's unweaving**

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**

**A weight is lifted**

**On this evening**

**I give the final blow.**

**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.**

His dislike grew into such disdain that he did not know what it was. He had never experienced it before, so logically he did failed to realize when it had set it. He just couldn't explain it. Just as no one else could. But then again how could they explain it? They failed to notice him anymore. They all focused on her.

His world known as affection, had been struck by the A bomb known as his sister. Others sang praises of her power, while he began to choke and drowned in it. Her presence seemed to burn what little air he had left. He began to silently wish to set off a bomb in her world. He wished for her to just disappear.

**A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain**

**The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**

He had begun to make his way from his room to hers. Turning the door knob slowly and quietly he entered her room. She had come home earlier that evening. After a long and tiring fight. Yet again everyone fussed over her. These past months it had gotten epically worse for him. School had become an increasing challenge. Apparently the teachers did not like his attitude and had begun to give him immense trouble, his mother scolded him for all the notes and calls she got. God forbid she thinks of anything but his sister. Everything in his life became about her! It was insufferable!

He had stopped at her bed side. She slept as if nothing in the world was wrong. As is everything was perfect! He just didn't get it! How could she not feel any remorse for what she had done! He clenched his fists, causing his knuckles to become white. How he disliked her, hated her, loathed her! Because of her, he had only a woman whom he lived with, a land lady. Because of her he had friends that only thought of her and her 'problems'. She was the reason he was less than a shadow! It was all he damned fault.

**When darkness turns to light ****It ends tonight, **

**It ends tonight. **

**Just a little insight won't make this right **

**It's too late to fight **

**It ends tonight, **

**It ends tonight.**

His hand carefully eased toward a overly furry, over stuffed blue pillow, that resided on the floor beside her bed. Holding it tightly in his hands, he moved closer to the head of her bed. Upon farther inspection of her peaceful sleeping face, his scowl became a glacier size glare of hatred. Taking in a deep, stealthy breath, he pulled the pillow closer to his chest. His eyes, if possible, hardened even farther. In one fluid movement he trusted the pillow in his sister face and straddled her waist.

As one would imagine, his sister woke up from this action and began to struggle. He held fast on his hole pf the pillow upon he face. Moving his legs, he pined down her arms. Her struggles soon became more fierce as she had realized that she was running out of air. He muffled cries sounded, at this moment he was thankful for living in such a thick walled house. He lost track of time, he could have been holding her for minutes or hours it didn't matter. He felt her struggles slow and cease. Removing the pillow from her face, he found her dead. He had killed his older sister. Smothered her to death.

He ran.

**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes**

**All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know**

He ran for what seemed to be hours. He ran in a lost path. He simply just ran. His lungs began to burn. Coming upon a rive her stopped. The moon had lowered its position in the sky and gained a purple huge. It cast its light upon him. His onyx hair, had become slightly matted in his run, his cheeks flushed, russet eyes slightly lost. He felt lighter some how.

His chest. It felt lighter. Looking at his reflection in the river, he saw himself as he saw himself every day... except for a clean hole in his chest, where his heart would be. He place his hand on his chest to check the area for the hole, but found none. Although the area of his chest felt like a healing wound,soft and delicate.

He felt a small sense of fading remorse for his actions. The three year old weight was fading away from his heart. It was fading along with his small remorse. He let out a sigh, it was all over. It ended tonight, and he no longer felt any weight or remorse.

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends**

A light began to break in the east. The sun. That night had already come and gone. It all seemed so fast, he felt nothing for what he had did. He felt strange, out of his norm. The morning breeze caressed him, passing through his cotton pyjamas. He stood up, and began to head to his home but not before looking at his reflection in the river once more. Yes, it was no trick, the hole was there.

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

**Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.**

* * *

It had been just over three years since that day. Shortly after he had moved in with his father, he had grown very annoyed with his mother's morning. He remembered that as he was heading home that morning, he came across the Kurosaki clinic, he saw his mother crying through the window. They apparently had found her. At that time he debated on whether to enter the clinic or not. He had decided to enter, so he didn't look too suspicious. They all thought his lack of emotion was just his form of grieving. Heh- Oh well it didn't really matter to him. 

Moving his dark brown, almost black school bag to his right shoulder he progressed down the street. He had transferred in mid year from his old high school to another one. Partly because his father had chosen to move farther from his past school, mainly because there was a certain rise in some spirit energy's in this part of the city. A light wind blew, it was a bit too cold for the summer uniform butjust a bit to hot for the winter uniform, so he had left to top of his grey uniform un-zipped.

He had long figured out his new range of emotions. No, he was not emotionless, the range in which he felt his emotions had just changed. He felt annoyance, clam, disappointment, and a pleasant calmness that was happiness. Currently he felt a mixture of clam and slight annoyance. He really didn't feel like going to school. Then again who really did? He had also long gotten used to seeing a clean hole in his chest when ever he looked in the mirror.

Upon entering the school he set off for his destination, his class room. He reached in his pant pocket and fished out a paper with a small scribble on it. The scribble? His class room number and the name of who head be sitting next to, after memorizing the number he began to check for his room. His search was not long for his class was right in front of him. Sliding the door open, he scanned over the room. His scan stopped at the sight of an orange headed tall boy.

A large amount of spirit energy came from the boy, along with some of the people in the group around him. Heading toward the group, he made himself known by tapping the shoulder of a short raven haired girl in a grey girls uniform. "Hello, can you please tell me whom Kuchiki Rukia might be?", he said is a unadorned voice.

The girl turned to him, having to look up at him and answered, " Oh- hello, I am Rukia. And who might you be?", she said in a cheery voice. Before he answered he noticed her eyes focus on his chest, along with other eyes that belonged to a few in the group that had turned to him. One person in the group looked at him with a certain amount of concern in his jaded brown eyes.

"I am Higruashi Souta, and I will be sitting beside you for the rest of the year", He replied calmly, "I must say that I certainly did not expect to see my cousin here. So how are you Ichigo?".

* * *

Yosh! so how did you like it? Im thinking of maybe a sequel...but i don't know. Please Read And Review! 

Ja ne ForbiddenKitsuneNin


End file.
